


Real heroes don't just have powers, they have heart (Madridistas!)

by BlueVelvetHeart



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvetHeart/pseuds/BlueVelvetHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a bombing, a kidnapping, a trip around the world, bumping into an ex and several confessions for Iker to realize what it means to be a hero</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Culés in Madrid .

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for grammar and spelling mistakes

Iker sighed before looking up at Kaka and Xabi, both have glasses perched on their noses.

“Anything new?” Iker asked hopefully, although there hasn’t been any breakthroughs in discovering what is wrong with him. You see not every hero’s, if you could call Iker that considering the damage the Madridistas do for no reason except to fight Culés and other idiotic groups, superpowers change all the time. One minute he could be invisible, next minute he could be shooting lasers from his eyes. At first, it happened randomly and very rarely but now… it happened daily and the powers didn’t follow a pattern. It was annoying while battling then suddenly bursting into flames or you suddenly grow razor claws out of your knuckles.  But Iker was leanring to deal with it, though he still hoped Xabi and Kaka would figure out what was going on.

Kaka sighed then push his glasses up and frowned sadly,

“I’m sorry but it’s the same as last time.”

“We have no idea what is going on with your powers.” Xabi said through gritted teeth.  Iker ran his fingers through his hair, he knew how frustrated both doctors were; they had been trying to work it out for nearly a year and not a single breakthrough.

“Awww Ricky, are you stressed?” A head of black gelled hair popped up behind Kaka and slid their hands onto Ricky’s shoulders. Kaka  looked like a rabbit caught in headlights, Xabi and Iker had to hold back their laughter as Cris grinned.

“Well, you need to loosen up because we’re going out for _dinner._ ” Cris kissed Kaka’s cheek and grinned at him; Kaka just blushed ad ducked his head.

“W-Who said I wanted to g-go out for d-d-dinner?” Kaka stuttered, fumbling as he collected his papers. Cris pouted,

“So you don’t want go for the dinner?”

Kaka looked like he had offended the Queen ;

“I never said that either!”

“So you will go out for dinner with me?”

“Yes.”

“Great. I’ll see you at 8.”

Kaka bit his lip as Cris waltzed away and high fived Marcelo.

“He didn’t even need to ask, did he?” Xabi muttered as he shook his head. It wasn’t even a secret that Kaka and Cris clearly loved each other but Kaka was possibly the most dense person to ever grace this earth; Cris would literally have to be fucking him for him to realize that Cris loved him too. Cris may as well have made a big banner that said ‘I love Ricky! <3’ and shoved it in everyone’s faces. It was so obvious that at this point, the Madridistas thought they would have to get Sergio involved. Nobody wanted that. Sergio was far too blunt. Kaka and Cris deserved some special declaration to each other, at least they did in Iker’s opinion.

“You’re just jealous.” Kaka snapped, pushing his glasses up and re-ordering his papers.

“Why would I be _jealous_?” Xabi scoffed as he placed his hands on his hips.

“Because you miss Steven.” Kaka smirked and flounced off. If only he had that confidence around Cris.

Xabi stood there with his mouth hanging open, Iker didn’t even try to hold back his laughter. Xabi just frowned and gave Iker a hard look before walking away , muttering about how everyone was a bunch of idiots.  Iker eventually stopped laughing and walked out their little home.

 

 

As Iker walked down the street heading to his favourite coffee shop, dodging people  he began thinking of all his fellow Madridistas. Pepe, who looked like an escaped convict and it didn’t help that he could shoot fucking bullets just by thinking about it. Marcelo, who could easily lift a building without breaking a sweat.  Sergio, who could instantly make people do whatever he wanted  and ‘love’ him (the flaw was it couldn’t work on someone who truly loved him). Fabio, who was pretty quick and could travel through time if he ran quick enough. Karim, who had telekinesis (he could control things with his mind).   Raphaël, who could move through shadows.  Iker would continue listing them all in his head until he bumped into someone who then spilt hot coffee all over him. Iker hissed and pulled a face. He really hated being burned it remind him of being on fire. Which wasn’t fun when you were a shadow a few seconds ago.

“I’m so sorry. I’m really sorry, oh my god are you ok?!” A concerned asked and Iker looked up to meet deep brown eyes like coffee. Iker just stared as the other man offered him his hand, he had very nice eyes. Iker shrugged and just pushed himself up. He didn’t need anyone. Nope, Iker didn’t need no one. Not since David anyway. Needing people means emotions, and Iker despised emotions; they just fuck everything up. The man just frowned  before realizing how rude he was being and smiled. It looked somewhat genuine. 

“Are you okay?” He asked softly and Iker just shrugged,

“I guess.”  He looked down at his shirt, it was Sergio’s so it didn’t really matter.

“Let me make it up to you. I’ll give you a free coffee.” The man turned and gestured for Iker to follow. Why not, Iker just strolled in after him.

 

 

“Right I have to go serve that person who’s coffee is all over you. So just wait like for a while then I’ll close up and give you that coffee.” The man winked before heading over to the coffee machines. Iker wasn’t sure if it was just ‘coffee’.

 

Iker waited about an hour and a half before the guy actually closed up. He just couldn’t shut up, could he? Iker didn’t mind, he just played Candy Crush without anything to show for it.

“So… What’s your name?” The guy asked, sitting down finally and smiling brightly at Iker. Iker reluctantly slid his phone in his pocket, he was so close to completing that level.

“Um.. Iker. You?”

“I thought you would have read my name tag.” The guy laughed as he looked down at it and Iker followed his gave to see a little sliver name badge that had ‘Cesc’ etched into it.

“So Cesc, is it?” Iker asked frowning, he didn’t want to get it wrong. Cesc nodded, his eyes big and bright like buttons. He was cute in a awkward, kinda scruffy barista way. But Iker wasn’t into that.

“What coffee do you want?” Cesc asked, as he stood up and strolled over to the machine.

“Black,wait do you that?” Iker asked, he loved black coffee; it was like his drug.

“I can for you.”  Cesc winked before turning round and making Iker’s coffee.

Iker looked around as he waited. It was a nice place, cozy. Maybe if it was not in Madrid, it would be less mainstream. Then Sergio’s boyfriend would definitely hang out here. Iker didn’t exactly approve of Sergio’s boyfriend. He was too quiet sometimes and there was something unnerving about him. He always stood straight like he was waiting for something to happen. The cherry on the cake was his big eyes that were like Nemo or something. The way they followed you everywhere you went.  But Sergio loved him and that was the important thing. To be honest, Iker thought Sergio used his powers on the poor boy(he should be in school, not Sergio’s pants). Iker sighed as the thought of _Him_ came into his mind. He wished he could forget, he  wish he could erase ever meeting _Him_. Handsome devil. It was Iker’s fault really, he knew he wouldn’t stay forever but still. It hurt.

“Drink up. You look troubled.”Cesc disrupted Iker’s thought and made all the bad thoughts disappear within seconds with his cute crooked smile. Iker didn’t question it, just grabbed his coffee and took a long sip as Cesc sat back down.

“Penny for a thought?”  Cesc leaned on his hand and held out his other. Iker snorted,

“Why  just a penny?”

“Why not?” Cesc replied with a glint in his eye. Iker approved of that glint, it felt familiar but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

“Touché.”

Cesc just smirked and leaned closer. Iker suddenly felt a little hotter than a minute ago, maybe the coffee was settling in his stomach. He smiled a little then took a brief sip of his coffee.

“Hey you got some… coffee there. Let me get it...” Cesc mumbled as he picked up a napkin and leaned towards Iker, Iker shut his eyes. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad, he could get a good fuck out of Cesc. But part of Iker knew that was a terrible thing to do, use someone. He was waiting for Cesc’s lips against his and that wonderful feeling of being kissed. Until there was a knock on the glass door and there stood some of the Culés. Looking very angry. Iker slowly opened one eye and froze. Shit. Who the hell was Cesc? He certainly wasn’t a Culé and superheroes don’t have friends.  Iker stood up abrupty, nearly knocking over the table.

“Hey, Cesc, it was nice meeting you but I gotta go. Haha see you!” Iker babbled, wishing his power could be running through walls,before running through the wall as quick as he could. Cesc just whipped round and stared after him. Then the glass door was opened so violently it nearly smashed.

“Cesc, who has that?”  Leo’s cold emotionless voice rang out in the empty coffee shop.

“We never should have hidden him in plain sight.” Gerard sighed, in a tired voice. Hiding Cesc was getting harder, it was getting more and more likely he would be discovered. Cesc went white and began twiddling his thumbs…

 

 

 

Iker carried on running through buildings, walls, rubbish bins, cars until he reached an alley then he stopped. He didn’t think they would follow him, no way. He panted and leaned against the walls. The Culés are in Madrid and Iker may or may not have feelings for one of their associates. Maybe, that wasn’t important now. He needed to warn the rest. Iker chuckled breathlessly as he realized something, he chose his power. He got to choose. That had never happened since is whole powers fiasco began. Iker didn’t even understand but he was sure as hell Xabi or Kaka could. He smiled and began to trek back to their base when he heard a familiar voice…

“Mes, it’s just one time.”

“Anyone could see us!”

“Please for me…”

Iker could imagine Sergio’s pout.

“Okay just once.”

“Please don’t what I think you’re doing.”  Iker interrupted before they could even begin whatever they were doing; Iker had a good guess.

“Iker?” Sergio questioned in a confused voice as he stepped out the darkness of the alley, Mesut followed a deep blush all over his face.

“What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same. But we don’t have time for that.” Iker muttered as he began strolling out the alley under a streetlight.

“Come on, leave your boyfriend for now.” Iker titled his face down so Sergio couldn’t see his face, “It’s serious.”

Sergio immediately straightened up before kissing Mesut on the cheek, he whispered gently

“Be careful.” Before scurrying over to Iker and going back to base. Mesut nodded, a little confused before heading back in the bar to meet Pipita.

Meanwhile, a young man(should be in school, not stalking superheroes)  with dark brown hair that was in a  weird modern hairstyle  and dark eyes peeked out behind the rubbish bins and peered out the alley; seeing no one was there and Sergio and  Iker were bickering, the young man tiptoed out the alley and silently followed them. Neymar never thought being undetectable could be so good.

 


	2. New Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new hero comes to Madrid to prove himself to the Madridistas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is just a filler and the whole thing kind of kicks off in the next chapter. I apologise for spelling and grammar mistakes

“So the Culés are in Madrid… you’re saying that our fiercest rivals are here in _our_ city?” Kaka repeated, in a wary tone as the Madridistas huddle round Iker and listened to his report; he only called it that because Xabi wanted to be ‘ _professional’._

“How do you know this?” Xabi probed, leaning back on his chair. Everyone else nodded and looked expectantly at Iker. Iker smirked,

“I had an encounter with one of their associates and they interrupted it.”

That wasn’t the truth but it was along the lines of it, it’s not like they needed to know exactly what happened anyway. Instead of nods of praise and important questions, Iker received mischievous smirks and raised eyebrows.

“What type of encounter?” Cris wiggled his eyebrows as he high fived Sergio.

“Just a brief encounter. It was nothing.” Iker brushed it off and glared at Sergio and Cris, who were nudging everyone around them and winking.

“Are you sure, Iker?” Xabi teased and Iker gaped, even Xabi was turning on him.

“Xabi, you can’t say anything! You’re still hung up on Steven.” Kaka interrupted and everyone in the room whipped their heads around to look at Kaka with judging looks.

“What?” He asked with an innocent smile on his face. Cris’ eyes then proceeded to go all dreamy and Karim was pretty sure he was gonna puke. He smiled to himself   and whispered,

“It must be love, love, love.”

Everything went quiet for a moment as Cris turned to face a smug, smirking Karim.

“You wanna go Bon Bon Baguette?” Cris challenged, Karim then pulled out a full length French Baguette.

“Let’s dance.”

Karim began hitting Cris with his Baguette until Cris had enough and ran off. Karim followed screaming French and waving his baguette. Iker just shook his head, how the hell did these people save anyone? Kaka had a weird look on his face as Cris hid behind his desk. Raphaël  sneaked over to Kaka and asked him what was up. Then Sami poked Marcelo and they began a poking war which made Iker  pleased to no end. Sergio was texting his weird little boyfriend with the weirdest smile ever and tapped his phone rapidly. He rolled his eyes and caught Xabi’s gaze. Xabi who had his hands on his hips and head held high similar to a teenage girl. Iker rubbed his temples.

“Do you think we should stop them?” Fabio asked nervously, tapping Pepe on the shoulder.

“Want to play the Knife Game?” Pepe answered with a question of his own and grinned which looked like a lion about to eat its prey. Fabio quickly shuffled his chair ten feet away from Pepe. Luka just shrugged and played with his hair in a somewhat girly fashion.

“¡DIOS MIO AMIGOS!” Iker yelled, stopping the chaos. Everyone stopped except for Kaka and Raphaël who continued whispering, Xabi and Iker glared at them but they just ignored them.

“We need to figure out what our next move should be.” Iker order, hitting his fist against his palm and glaring at everyone as they rushed back to their seats, guilty looks plastered on their faces. Karim nibbled on his baguette, keeping his eyes on Iker though. Cris just huffed and puffed, glancing at Kaka before looking back to Iker.

 

Meanwhile, behind the shelves full of flies on every superhero known was Neymar eavesdropping on their meeting, he’s been rolling his eyes for the past 15 minutes at these idiots; how they get anything done never mind protect Madrid is a mystery to him. Also there was a young man entering the small warehouse. He had a slight resemble to someone from Planet of The Apes, he  suddenly sped forward and hid behind the same bookshelf as Neymar.

“Who are you?” Neymar hissed, turning to face Gareth who looked at him with narrowed eyes, “I can handle this.”

“You’re a Culé.” Gareth muttered, looking Neymar up and down. Neymar smirked, was this guy challenging him? He cracked his knuckles. This would be easy.

“And you are?”

Gareth just shrugs and smirks before closing his eyes. Neymar cocks his head confused before his head begins to ache. At first, it’s just a little niggling pain. He scoffs, is that the best he’s got? This is Neymar he’s fighting, _The_ Neymar that will overtake Messi at some point as one of the greats and this punk thinks he just walk in here and stop him by making his head hurt a little?! Neymar suddenly turns up his abilities, making him even more undetectable so this little bitch won’t even see him coming. He lurches forward to wrap his hands around Gareth’s neck when he was pulled back. He looked behind him to see nothingness, Neymar scowled and lurched again but this time he froze when he saw Gareth open his eyes. Those baby blue eyes were now dark brown. Like Neymar’s.  Gareth titled his head and suddenly images and information rushed it, Neymar sunk to his knees and shook his head trying to get the information and images out of his head. It hurt, hurt like hell even worse probably. Neymar groaned and gasped, too much information in such a short space…

“If you shake it’ll kill you quicker.” Gareth muttered as he crouched down next to Neymar and tapped his head. He hardly ever got the chance to use his powers this much back home. Home….Theo….

Gareth shook his head and concentrated all his anger into killing this Culé.

“Now I don’t know much about you so I can’t exploit your mind and bend it but I do know you were born in Brazil so…” Gareth trailed off as he shoved images of Brazil but not as a strong proud nation, as a corrupt broken shell of what it once was. Gareth knew hitting home would work, it always worked. To see how time had affected your home. How your home has decayed and you didn’t even notice because you were so corrupt yourself. Or the opposite, how your city has grown and become great whereas you are still stuck in the past, rotting away with your hate. Gareth didn’t know which one this idiot was but then again he didn’t really care. He just wanted to break him and prove himself to the Madridistas and what a better way than bringing them a Culé.

 Neymar looked up, his vision blurred and everything was shaking. There was blobs but he couldn’t make them out. He held out his hand but nobody grabbed it, no one was there. He slammed his hands on the ground to make himself stable, to try and fight this monster, this trickster who was messing with his mind. How low could you go so low. Twisting his beloved Brazil into such images. He knew, in the back of his mind, the images weren’t even twisted; they were the truth. It hurt to think that all the things, the people, the left behind were rotting in a country that didn’t care. Of course, Neymar was selfish; very selfish, that’s why he left because he didn’t care about Brazil anymore. Or that’s what he told everyone. He wanted to be better so he could protect Brazil but he couldn’t do that in Brazil. He was the only real Superhero still there. He needed to be better. And now if he could defeat this show off then he could prove to all the people that he was stronger, he made the right choice. He wouldn’t go back but he would be a step closer to. He clenched his teeth and curled his hands into fists; those images would soon be the past. He started to push himself up when a picture flashed in his mind.  His beloved. His dear beloved, dead. A pool of blood beside her head, her body limp and lifeless. Her face pale, her eyes rolled to back of her head. Neymar gagged, that hadn’t happened, it wasn’t happening so it must be the future. It couldn’t be though, he had hidden her, moved her away, isolated her so he could protect her. He poured all his energy that he had into glaring at the beast in front of his  with all the hate he had deep inside him. Instead of a monster, a twisted man, he saw a boy who looked… scared. His eyes were wide as saucers and he looked unsure. Neymar didn’t even have time to comprehend that thought before more pictures flashed in his mind.

Gareth breathed in and out, in and out. He was in control. He had this. This guy was on his knees. He just needed to find one image, one thought that scared him so much he would pass out; he wanted him alive, a dead Culé would be useless. If he could bring one to their knees, then he would prove he could fight them and prove to Theo he had self control. Then maybe they could work it out.  A smile spread across Gareth’s face, not a nice smile but an evil smile  as  he finally found what he was looking for. The Achilles Heel. He took a deep breath and poured the image into Neymar’s mind. An image of Neymar himself dying, Gareth knew he was a selfish man just by looking through his basic thoughts and selfish men fear their own death than anything.

Neymar felt his arms go limp and his knees give out, he fell slowly as if in slow motion.  His head bounced to the floor and so did his vision that was so blurry, everything was just a blur. His mind was numb, he couldn’t think at all. His mind was a blank canvas and all he could feel was his heart beating, slower and slower. He was beginning to feel it less and  less until it was more like a tap than a beat. His eyelids flickered as he made one last attempt to move but to no avail he flopped on the floor and went limp.

Gareth smiled, he did it. He kept his powers in control and brought one of the most powerful superheroes to their knees. Theo would be proud. Theo. Gareth bit his lip and blinked slowly. He shook his head and snapped open his eyes. He mentally slapped himself, he needed to be more careful if he overused his powers too much then he’d get that image stuck in his head. That sick image. He needed coffee, lots of coffee to keep his eyes open.  

“Impressive.” A voice murmured . Gareth turned round, holding himself up with his hand against the shelves, to see the Madridistas. They were all staring at him with shocked or very impressed expressions that made pride swirl around in Gareth’s chest.

“Thank you.” Gareth replied quietly in awe, panting a little. That really knocked something out of him.

“But what’s the flaw? Being able to enter and manipulate people’s minds is great but what's the flaw?” Kaka asked as he strolled over to Gareth, smiling slightly. Gareth nodded and suddenly he was in Kaka’s mind for just a few moments but he saw everything. From his humble beginnings to his awkward young adult years to now. It wasn’t too much to handle but it took Gareth by surprise. The images were strong and meaningful, like he had lived his life full of purpose and meant it. It was a strange feeling to feel that because Gareth went through a lot of his life being a dick and fucking about. Even after he met Theo.  Maybe now was a time to start over. He felt his eyes switch colour again, deep dark brown.

“Ahh, the eyes.” Kaka mumbled as he tilted Gareth’s chin up gently. “Just like mine.”

Gareth just nodded, grinning a little and stood up properly.

“So… Um... I came here to uhh..” Gareth trailed off, scratching  his neck awkwardly. He had practiced saying he wanted to  join them all the way to Madrid but now he couldn’t even form a sentence.

“Join the Madridistas?” Iker supplied, frowning a little. He didn’t really have a choice, this guy had just took down the newest and strongest Culé. That it’s self was an accomplishment. Gareth blushed a little and nodded. Iker just shrugged,

“Okay then.”

“You mean that’s it?” Gareth stared, incredulously. All he had to do was ask?!

“Well you took down a Culé and now he’s…”

“Unconscious. A dead Culé would be pointless. You could interrogate him to find out what exactly they’re going to do next.”

There was a pause.

“Because they are planning something. Definitely.” Gareth finished narrowing his eyes as he glanced at Neymar. Iker nodded, he had guessed they would after  his encounter with Cesc.  The thing that was bothering Iker was;who was Cesc to the Culés? He  definitely wasn’t one but they protected him like their own.

“Also I recommend you tie him up because his power is becoming completely undetectable. He can’t be seen with the naked eye and you can’t touch, feel, smell or hear him.” Gareth added cockily, smiling at the surprised crowd.

“But what’s the flaw?”Cris asked, smirking. As if this show off would know that. He was all talk and Cris knew it. Just trying to impress them all.

“Put glasses or goggles on, night vision, normal whatever. You’d be able to see him or at least make out his  figure.”

“How long were you in his mind to figure that out?” Xabi question skeptically, pushing his glasses up.

“2  minutes after getting through the whole Brazilian kid trauma shit.”

“How are your fighting skills though?”

“Um good, I guess.”

Xabi nodded.

“I have an idea, follow me.” Kaka said as he turned round and began sauntering away before gesturing to Gareth to follow. He scurried after. Kaka asked Gareth questions and Gareth answered. 

“Well, let’s tie him up then Marcelo carry him to the interrogation room.” Iker ordered as everyone began to disband to their own thing.

“You mean the room next to the kitchen?” Marcelo asked, scratching his head as he flung Neymar over his shoulder.

“ _The interrogation room.”_   Iker repeated, glaring at the grinning Brazilian.

“Hey Xabi, you’re a scientist. Why don’t you go study the newbie?” Cris tapped Xabi on the shoulder and pouted. “If you find out a lot  and  get loads of information on him maybe he knows where Stevie is.”

“ _I_ know where Steven is. I don’t need some Welsh idiot to tell me that.” Xabi retorted.

“Yeah but what if he’s moved?”

“Steven would never leave Liverpool.” Xabi  huffed, frowning.

“Xabiiiii, pleaseeeee. For meeeeeeee.” Cris whined, pouting even more.

“You know what I will. Just for _you, Cristiano._ ” Xabi smiled sweetly before walking off to find Kaka and Gareth.

Karim raised an eyebrow,

“Jealous much?”

“Shut it Bon Bon Baguette.” 


	3. Nothing ever goes smoothly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love, friendship and an ambush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologise from spelling and grammar mistakes

It starts off like any normal day, Iker wakes up and shouts at the idiots by his side. Today feels off though, like something is coming. It’s like calm before the storm. Or as calm as the Madridistas base can be, which isn’t very. Once through the pandemonium, the Mardidistas sat down; it seemed the newbie had an idea.

“Ok, I heard about your encounter with an associate of the Culés.” Gareth began slowly, making sure not to the stumble over his words and look like an idiot. Cris just snorted and that drew a raised eyebrow from Xabi. Kaka on the other hand was nowhere to be seen. Iker guessed that Kaka had filled Gareth in on the situation.

“I think we should, if any other plans fail, kidnap the associate.”

What? Kidnap poor innocent Cesc? Yes he was an associate but still, innocent.

“Why though? He’s done nothing wrong.” Iker asks, frowning little.

“Hit them where it hurts. In my opinion based on several rumors and the fact my... friend used to know him, I hear he is more than just an associate. But it’s just rumors, there’s loads of speculation. There’s more than what you think to Cesc Fabregas. Trust me.”

Iker frowned more, Cesc was just a barista. Nothing more, nothing less. Iker had never thought about that, it was a possibility. In a world full of people trying to be what they’re not or trying to be more than they are ,anything is possible.

“It is a possibility.” Iker agrees slowly, he could never see Cesc as that. You just had to look at the guy to see he just was a simple guy. That knew the Culés. Iker sighed and rubbed his temples. He’d have to go back to that café and check Cesc out. Not in that way. More  like an investigation but if getting in his pants would help the situation, Iker wasn’t going to argue.

“It’s only as a last resort. You know in case they attacked here. Although it’d be pretty stupid to do that, right? I mean attacking you on your home turf.” Gareth added quickly, smiling briefly. Iker agreed with Gareth, attacking them on home turf was stupid and reckless. Something the Culés never were.

“You men _your_  home turf.” Marcelo grinned and punched Gareth in the arm jokingly. Gareth just grinned back. Marcelo messed up his hair, while Gareth huffed (still smiling) tried to fix his hair.

“There’s a first time for everything.” Luka muttered ominously in the corner, twirling his hair between his fingers idly. Iker just ignored him, Luka was either a misery or a nervous wreck but a good member so Iker couldn’t argue. Iker dismissed everyone and they grumbled about pointless meetings as they went back to training or whatever they did. As long as they were fit and strong, Iker didn’t care. He did but he wasn’t going to constantly watch his team he trusted them not to be too stupid.

“Where’s Kaka?” Cris questioned, looking round. Some shook their heads, others just carried on with Xabi shrugged and looked away, he knew where Kaka was but it was best if Cris didn’t know. After all he had promised Kaka he wouldn’t tell anyone, not even love struck Cris.

_“You’re leaving?!” Xabi cried after Gareth left. Kaka just looked down,_

_“Yes.”_

_“Why?” Xabi ran a hand through his hair before his hands fell onto a familiar part of his body, his hips. He looked Kaka up and down, why would he want to leave? He had the best facilities, good friends, a place to stay, Cris. Xabi shook his head, Cris._

_“Is it because of Cris?” Xabi asked softly, smiling a little at his old friend. He hadn’t changed, still as dense and innocent as ever._

_“Maybe.”_

_There was a pause then a sigh._

_“It’s hard. I know my feelings for him and I have acknowledged his feelings for me but everyone is waiting for us to get together and there’s pressure. What if it doesn’t work it, it’s just a what if but it could happen. I don’t want everyone’s eyes on me, watching me. It’s like we’d have to be perfect. It’s everyone’s expectation.” Kaka took a breath, “And I don’t think I could live up to it. Or that I want to, because the beauty of something is its imperfection’s. But nobody wants to see the imperfections.”_

_Xabi stood there for a moment. That was a lot to take in. He hadn’t had to handle so much emotion since Steven told him he was okay with Xabi leaving because it would be good for him. Steven wasn’t lying, he meant it. And Xabi just left, a tearful farewell and a good old Liverpool send off then he was no longer a Red; he was a Madridista. It wasn’t easy, it was in terms of acceptance but in terms of life without Steven was a different story.It was hard, until he met Kaka. Together they helped each other forget about any problems and worries by just talking or just each other’s presence was soothing enough. Kaka always had a soothing aura which balanced Cris’ out or that’s how Xabi saw it._

_Xabi hugged Kaka and squeezed him tight before letting go._

_“I’m going to miss you, mi amigo.” Xabi smiled, it was the only thing that felt right. Everything else was just an insult to Kaka, persuading him to stay, guilt tripping him. It felt wrong because Kaka was doing what he saw right, whether it was or wasn’t, Xabi’s place wasn’t to say so._

_“I just hope you don’t regret it.” Xabi murmured, squeezing Kaka’s shoulder._

_“Ring Steven. For me. Just once Xabi. I want to see your eyes light up when you hear his voice like you used to when you heard his name.” Kaka begged with those big brown eyes and earnest smile. But Xabi couldn’t. He had built a wall and he couldn’t just bring it down._

_“Kaka…” Xabi muttered looking down, Kaka just smiled._

_“It’s fine. But one day, you ring him then you ring me and tell me all about it.” Kaka grinned and Xabi couldn’t help but grin back. Xabi really was going to miss him._

_“Don’t tell anyone though.” Kaka whispered quickly, before turning round to pull out his bed. Xabi just nodded. He understood._

Xabi blinked rapidly as he saw a tanned pair of fingers clicking in his face.

“Xabi! Xabi!” Cris sang in an irritated tone. Xabi raised an eyebrow,

“Yes?”

“Do you know where Kaka is?”

“No. Sorry” Xabi rushed off, probably to talk to Iker or Luka. Cris sighed, where was Kaka and why had no one seen him? Cris shook his head and did a full check of the whole base except Kaka’s office even though he was mostly likely to be there but you know if Cris was going to look for him, he may as well fuck about the rest of the base anyway. After finding nothing, Cris finally headed to Kaka’s office. To find Kaka packing his stuff hastily away into a large suitcase. Cris watched for a moment to just observe Kaka take everything off his shelf one by one and place them neatly in the suitcase.

“What are you doing?” Cris blurted out, Kaka’s head whipped up and he looked like a little boy caught stealing from the cookie jar.

“Are you moving offices or rooms? I didn’t think you had that much stuff to need a suitcase.” Cris chuckles nervously because there’s a niggling in the back of his head that there’s something more. Kaka just stands there, frozen. Cris frowns, what the hell is wrong with him? Is it because they’re alone or because he is packing some embarrassing stuff? Cris thought they were better than that. Cris steps forward towards the suitcase that is lay open on the table between them, Kaka remains frozen. This is the most awkward it’s ever been, even before they got to know each other; they at least made small talk.

“Ricky, are you okay?” Cris asked, concern written all over his face. Kaka winces and he bites his lip hard, he didn’t expect this. Cris stepped closer.

“Ricky please.”Cris begged, quiet and desperate. That gets Kaka; he doesn’t want to leave all this behind. He’s going to miss it so much, so much more than he thought. A pang of guilt hits him and he wants to fold up and cry. But he’s not going to because he’s strong and he needs this. Maybe not forever, just for a while then he’ll come back.

“I’m… I’m… leaving for a while.”Kaka mumbles but he knows Cris hears it loud and clear.

Cris feels his heart spilt, not break. Spilt. Rip. It can’t be fixed. Why would Ricky want to leave? He had so much here and Cris…. Cris loved him… Cris would die for him. Cris practically deflates, his posture slumps and his face doesn’t sag as such but it droops slightly. He actually feels his age, he feels 28. He feels like all he has done is fuck about with his powers. In England, he didn’t even help. He… he…Destroyed. He just destroyed competition, anything that stood in his way. He was young, he thought that was right, well he knew it wasn’t but then it was all he knew. Madrid had taught him to be tactical bout it and show skill and style while destroying. Kaka had calmed him, when he had come he was a 24 year old. He was still stupid, still reckless. He took too many risks and though Kaka may just be a simple scientist to outisiders; to the Madridistas and Cris he was much more. He was an anchor, he was their arm bands, he was what they needed the most sometimes. As was Xabi and Luka. A calm presence. But now that calm presence was being torn away from him. His anchor was sinking away from him, his arm bands were deflating. Kaka was leaving.

“How long is a while?” Cris manages to choke out. His voice is cracked, like he’s about to cry. Maybe he was, he may as well.

“I don’t know.”Kaka says, barely audible but the words ring in Cris’ ears loud as a bell. Cris can’t handle this, his world isn’t falling. It’s crumbling, slowly. Each bit. He could survive without Ricky but he’s not entirely sure how he would handle it and the way he thinks he would scares him. He doesn’t want that. He wants to be happy. With Ricky.

Cris takes a step back and then there’s a loud explosions from behind Cris, in front of him, to the side and everywhere is just dust and rubble in a matter of seconds. Cris blown back out of Kaka’s room and he hits the wall with a large thud before flopping on to the ground. More  rubble and rocks land on top of him so he is pinned to the floor by a small pile of rubble. His first thought is Ricky and what the fuck just happened? Cris feels the sparks begin to flow through him as he coughs; he struggles to pull himself up but with the adrenaline rush and the spark, he feels alive. Refreshed. He  begins looking around. He is greeted with nothing. It looks like… Spain before the war. Right before Cris came and he feels a pang in his chest. Portugal just missed it, they were lucky. It hits Cris that the mighty Madridistas were destroyed in a matter of seconds, moments even. Only one group could destroy this quick. Culés.

Kaka lifts his head up and groans. He opens his eyes but all he sees is black. He sees holes of light but the lighting in his room was always bad. He gasps as a realization hits him, he should have known. They knew they would take in Neymar. They _wanted_  them to. Neymar could plant bombs as he was  undetectable unless one was wearing special glasses. It was so simple. Kaka, Xabi, Iker, Karim, anyone should have seen it! How could they be so stupid? Kaka facepalms and sighs. He has no time for regrets, he needs to find his friends. He’s trained in medicine so he should be able to help any minor injuries. Suddenly the rocks above him move and he thinks someone has come to save him. How wrong he  is. Once the rubble is gone and the dust sets, Kaka gasps. Messi. Messi calmly picks him up by the collar and tilts his head; his expression is blank and professional as always. Kaka doesn’t even try and read into it.

“Don’t worry; I won’t hurt you unless things become desperate.” He says quietly before waltzing through the destroyed base to find Cris. Kaka closes his eyes and accepts whatever God has in store for him, it can’t be any worse than loving someone.

 

Xabi coughs then sighs as he slides down the wall into a sitting/crouching position. .Xabi knew it from the very beginning but he had his doubts and now his doubts are costing him his friends’ lives. Great. He hears footsteps and he knows it’s a Culé, he can hear arrogance and stupidity radiating from a mile away.

“Well what do we have here?” Xavi fucking Hernadez saunters into what was Xabi’s office. Xabi groans, anyone but this dick. Xabi actually feels a pain as he looks at the man.

“Hola, long time no see?” Xabi says, bouncing up and smiling. He should’ve been an actor.

“It has been quite awhile.” Xavi replies, moving closer. Xabi curses under his breath quickly and looks up. He deserves a break, he’s been pining for years now, he’s been stuck with these idiots for years and now his only sane friend is leaving.Or was.  Xabi bites his lip, is Kaka ok? Did he leave before the explosion? If he had and he heard about it, which by now people would’ve, Xabi would bet his life that Kaka would come rushing back to save them; powers or no powers.

“Where’s Neymar?” Xavi asks, interrupting Xabi’s pleas to any powerful forces above.

“Neymar?”

“Yes, Neymar.”

“Who is Neymar?”

“You know.”

“I am afraid I do not.” Xabi smiles patronizingly as he shakes his head. Culés are fun to mess with.

“I think you do.”

“You think wrong, amigo.”

Xavi rushes forward and pushes Xabi against the wall, wrapping his hand around his neck. He’s not even holding tight and Xabi’s already struggling for air, Xavi’s hand feels like hot iron and he wants to pull away so bad but he’s pressed against a half destroyed wall.  Xabi closes his eyes and smiles but when he opens his eyes, the smile is instantly gone and replaced with a look of pure disgust. Of course, the main reason he hates this guy, he’s a shapeshifter. And who but Captain Fantastic should said shapeshifter shapeshift to?

Now Xabi admits, Steven is a dodgy subject with him; every time he thinks about Steven, he thinks about the day he left and whether he made the right choice. He loves Steven with all his heart nut he is not and never was a lovesick teenager. He can stand teasing from his friends but shapeshifting into his Steven, that’s low and insulting.

Xabi smiles softly and looks up at ‘Steven’ who is smiling gently at him but he sees straight through it, he can almost see Xavi’s eyes mocking him.

“Steven…” Xabi mutters as he hands slide into his jean pocket and wraps his hand around the handle of his knife before slowly dragging it out, never breaking eye contact.

“Xabi…” ‘Steven’ mutters back and leans forward making it all the easier for Xabi to stab ‘Steven’ in the stomach deeply. Xavi goes to back to his original form and gasps, his eyes burning with hate. Xabi kicks him in the stomach, right where the knife is lodging it deeper into Xavi. Xavi can’t even gasp, his mouth is open and it looks like he’s trying to scream but he can’t. Xabi dusts himself off as Xavi falls to the floor, he looks an awful grey colour that reminds Xabi of Liverpool. Xabi sighs and strolls past Xavi, picking his knife up on the way.

“It was nice seeing you again.”

All he hears in reply is a croak and a gurgle.

 

 

Marcelo crawls along the floor as he follows Luka, Gareth following Marcelo. They’re hiding behind what was the kitchen. Luka said they should go find Neymar and make he is alive. Gareth didn’t look scared when the explosion happened, he looked confused.

“Weren’t you scared?” Marcelo whispers to Bale, as Luka led them to what would have been the interrogation room.

“Nahh, there’s this guy back home who can rip his arms off and throws them. They’re like bombs. It’s frighteningly cool.” Gareth replies, grinning a little. Marcelo’s eyes widen, Gareth will definitely fit in here.

“What’s the flaw the though?” Marcelo probes, there must be a flaw.

“He can’t  regenerate quickly.” Gareth answers, smirking smugly.

Luka prowls along until they reach the end of the wall, he raises his hand and Marcelo and Gareth stop. Luka peers round the rubble and runs to another pile, he signals for Marcel and Gareth not to follow. They stayed. Luka was half way standing up when a bullet whizzed past his head, his head shot up to see three more flying through the air. Luka does a quick cartwheel and the bullets went straight through his legs.

“Oh it’s just you.”Pepe says, sounding relived as Luka flicks his hair back. Gareth and Marcelo slowly stand up, looking like frightened mice. Luka twirls his hair quickly as he bites his lip.

“Me and Marcelo will go stall some Culés, Pepe and Gareth go find Neymar and protect him; I think we should keep him alive for now.” Luka pauses, looking up at them all before throwing pair of glasses that look like they’re from a spy movie. “Take these, they’ll help.”

Luka and Marcelo sprint away and Gareth and Pepe sprint in the opposite direction.

 

Iker breathes heavily, he’s just out ran Jordi and like he’s really fast, not as fast as Fabio but still. Where was Fabio? Where was everyone else as well? What the actual fuck happened? One minute Iker was counting his change ready to go buy coffee, and then he was blown away. But they mustn’t have been very strong since Iker isn’t injured and neither is Sergio. Sergio looks over at Iker from his hiding spot before skipping quickly over.

“It’s not working.” Sergio mutters, scowling at the ground.

“What isn’t?” Iker frowns, looking worried.

“My power.” Sergio taps a piece of rock with his toe, still scowling.

“Oh.”Iker taps his chin, thoughtfully. Maybe Sergio is going through what he is, that would be  a problem.

Yeah. What’s  yours right now then?”

“I don’t know.”

Iker clicks his finger, that’s what he usually does to test it. A small little block of ice appears in Iker’s hand.

“Ice.” Iker mutters.

He really hates ice, so cold, so unforgiving. It’s a strong and useful power but there’s just something off putting about it. Iker clicks his fingers before blowing quickly on the ice which turn into little snowflakes. A nervous laugh comes from behind them; they turn to see Fabio hiding under a table.

“How did that stay there?” Sergio scrunches his face into a skeptical frown, Iker just raises an eyebrow. Fabio just shrugs and taps his feet quickly making a sound similar to rain.

“I built it, of course it stays up.” Xabi interrupts, stumbling over to them. Fabio rushes forward and helps Xabi stay up.

“What have you been through?” Iker asks, placing a shoulder on his old friend but pulls back when Xabi winces slightly.

“2 Culés and a bad fall. You?”

“Out ran Alba and managed to distract Puyol.”

Xabi nods and shrugs Fabio off who is fussing over his shoulder, Fabio just shoots Xabi a worried glance and folds his arm. Sergio pouts,

“What do we do?”

“Simple. We kidnap that associate.” Xabi states, smiling slightly. Iker shakes his head,

“It’s only a last resort.”

“You don’t count this situation as a last resort situation?!” Fabio cries and flapping his arms as if that would improve his point.

“He’s right.” Sergio sighs, he hates disagreeing with Iker after all they’ve been through but sometimes he’s just wrong.

“Fine. Who should go?” Iker grumbles, maybe he was wrong but Iker believes his team could do it despite it being stupid and foolish.

“You and Sergio, of course.” Fabio sighs exasperated; Iker must have hit his head during the explosions.

“I don’t think it will be easy to get out of here though.” Sergio says, looking round. They’re in a blind spot right now but a Culé could be on them in seconds if they moved.

“I’ll get you out of here, then I’ll check for injured and see who’s fighting.” Fabio says in a strong voice, he always shines when he needs to. Sergio hops on his back and grins,

“Come on Iker, hop on.”

“I can’t, he can barely carry you never mind both of us.” Iker says as Fabio hops from one foot to the other and Sergio’s grip gets tighter; once he starts running, they’ll be fine.

“Make a godamn ice cube, sit on it and grab onto my leg.” Sergio barks as he pulls himself properly onto Fabio so he doesn’t slip.

“Um, I’ll fly off dumbass!”

“Just grab his god damn leg and go!” Xabi orders, even Iker has  his moments. Iker shakes his head and mutters under his breath before walking over to Xabi, hugging him. Xabi hugs back quickly, Iker needs to go or the plan won’t work; they have all the time for hugging later.

“Where do we take him?” Iker whispers,

“Anywhere, anywhere away from here. Somewhere they won’t think of. If they follow you keep moving, we’ll regroup as soon as we can and try and take them down.” Xabi answers passionately and, when Iker pulls back he see Xabi’s  eyes shining with determination. Iker latches onto Sergio’s leg for dear life and Fabio speeds off. They can do this, they will, they are Madridistas.

“You can come out now, I know you’ve been waiting.” Xabi mutters as he waves his hand and brings out his sharp knife that he hides in his jacket. Jordi grins as he steps out behind a wall,

“A Lovely performance Xabier but the show can’t go on forever.”

“I’m surprised you could even link those words together.” Xabi retorts, Jordi rolls his eyes.

“Did your mother not teach you manners?”

“No but your mother sure as hell taught me some things.” Xabi sasses. He stole that one from Sergio but Jordi doesn’t need to know that. Jordi’s nostrils flare violently making him look like an enraged bull. He races forward throwing a punch at Xabi but Xabi dodges then tries to stab Jordi in shoulder. But a surge of pain runs through Xabi’s shoulder and he steps back. He swaps hands quickly, he’s now using his weaker arm which may be a problem but surely he can do this. Jordi smirks as he notices Xabi’s switched hands; he lunges forward and keeps his foot out as Xabi steps forward 3 seconds too late. Xabi trips and falls, hitting the floor with a thud and a groan. He’s fell awkwardly on his wrist and his shoulder is just pure pain. Jordi looms over him and just smiles before walking away and placing another bomb on a wall. It will cause a big enough blast for Xabi to be under so much rubble it will take days to clear and by then the Madridistas, the police and everyone else will have given up hope. Or that’s the plan. Jordi places the device on the wall and twists the dial a little before tapping the top of the bomb.

“Bye bye Xabier.” Jordi mumbles as he waltzes off to join the search for Neymar.

 

 

“What was that?” Marcelo asks as a puff of smoke and a bang erupt from another part of the broken base, he punches a block earth destroying it, and looks over to Luka. Luka throws another knife and it hits Alexis who just yanks it out. So far their attacks have just held them back but they won’t last much longer, they both haven’t even broken a sweat but they feel tired. But they can’t go out, not with a fight. Luka scampers back to Marcelo and they’re back to back as they judge their enemies.

“We can’t do this for much longer.” Luka pants as he draws out a gun, Marcelo glances at it. “Last resort.”

Marcelo just nods and kicks Marc’s acid ball right back at him , sending him flying. The flow of Culés hasn’t stopped and even the ones that keep coming back aren’t tired at all. Luka shoots at Alexis’ legs and the sides of his mouth turn up as Alexis struggles to get up. Alexis just shrugs and turns into water quickly. Luka sighs.

“So, Luka, since we’ll probably die.” Marcelo grabs a piece of debris that is making up most of the ground and yanks it up thus pulling it from under the Culés feet; they all fly up into the air comically and hit the ground with groans and thuds. Luka grips Marcelo’s arm and they sprint off, they sprint for 4 minutes before the reach a  little cave of rubble.

“So Luka, why haven’t you been using your powers?” Marcel questions as he sits in the rubble cave that could collapse any minute but for now its okay for now. Luka looks like a rabbit caught in headlights,

“Um…. Powers?” he answers with a question of his own, Marcelo frowns.

“Yeah. Like I have super strength, Raphaël can become a shadow, Cris has electricity flowing through his veins and Gareth can put images in people’s minds. What can you do?” Marcelo grins and Luka cringes because it’s so innocent; Marcelo has no clue.

“I don’t have one.” Luka says quietly, Marcelo can just about hear it. Marcelo frowns, why is Luka here if he doesn’t have a power? Not that Marcelo is saying he can’t but he’s never heard of a powerless hero.

“Oh.” Marcelo says, Luka’s got his back to him now. Marcelo actually thinks it’s pretty cool because Luka must have some mad skills or something to be allowed in the Madridistas without a power.

“We should go find the others or at least try.” Luka blurts, it sounded forced and his voice trembled as he began walking away. Marcelo jumps up and goes after him,

“Luka, wait!”Marcelo stands in front of him and Luka’s face is a blank expression but Marcelo’s sees the tiniest bit of hurt in his eyes and something else. The need to be accepted.

“Hey, I don’t mind,” Marcelo starts softly, Luka just eyes him cautiously;

“I think it’s cool you haven’t got any powers, like you must have some mad crazy assassins skills or something. I mean like seriously, you throw knives like I throw boulders.” Marcelo finishes excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet and grinning at Luka. Luka smiles, an actual genuine smile and Marcelo gasps . Nobody has ever seen Luka Modric smile, ever. It’s unheard of, a myth.

“You smiled.”

Luka shrug and pushes his hair back, “You were nice to me. You complimented me. No one… no one has ever really done that.”

“Well you’re a hero without powers, can’t get much better.” Marcelo nudges Luka in the ribs gently, grinning happily.

“So assassin, eh?” Marcelo murmurs

“Yes, many countries do it, Germany is a big one for it.” Luka answers before pausing, “Nobody ever believed I could help people and I don’t think… I don’t think I have. I mean… nobody has ever really acknowledged that I’ve helped anyone so that must mean I haven’t.

“ You’ve helped many people, the people of Madrid too. And without you, I would have probably died today.” Marcelo ruffles Luka’s hair as they begin strolling away. They’re still alert and ready for danger but after so much fighting today, maybe what they need is just some good old friendship.

 

 

 

Kaka can feel Cris’ gaze on him as Messi drops him to the ground, Kaka doesn’t have to look up to imagine the sweet sick fake smile on Messi’s face.  His wrists are hurting badly from rope burn.

“Let him go.” Cris says through gritted teeth, his fists clenched and the spark ready to burst through his finger tips.

“Now Cristiano, you do not simply get things in life, wait let me rephrase that for you. You can’t use your luck this time.” Messi spits as he steps forward, his clam demeanor quickly fading. Kaka brings his knees up to his chest. He’s not scared, he’s going to be fine, and everything will be fine.

“This has nothing to do with him!” Cris yells, him too taking a step forward. Cris won’t let Kaka get hurt, he’d never forgive himself.

“Oh but _Cristiano,_ ” Messi mutters. Kaka pulls a face as Messi says Cris’ name, he says it like cancer or death; as if it is a bad thing.  “It does because you love him, don’t you?” Messi pouts mockingly as he finishes, he grabs Kaka’s chin forcefully and lifts it up.

“Don’t you?” Messi probes, squeezing Kaka harder. Kaka tries to make a noise but his lips are squashed together.

“That has nothing to this.” Cris says calmly trying to keep his cool, Messi is really testing him.

“This is so cliché, why don’t we spice it up?”

Cris looks into Messis eyes and he can see the fire dancing in there, dangerously dancing. Cris lets the spark sprinkle in his eyes for a moment before letting it fade. Messi smirks and rubs his fingers together then flames burst around him and Kaka, there is just a gap where Cris is; a ring of fire surrounds them.

“So, enter the ring of fire and survive you get the boy. Enter the ring of fire and don’t survive and the Culés win. Yay. But It’s not just you and me in there, we’re going to throw in your little boyfriend. So try not to hit him, okay?” Messi cocks his head to the side and smiles almost innocently but Cris knows better. “Orrrrr there’s a third option where no one gets hurt.”

“What is that option?”Cris asks, his voice must sound desperate because Messi’s eyes light up even more. He can’t help it, he really can’t. He just failed to protect everyone in his life and he can’t let Ricky go too. He’s lost too much and never got enough back, everything’s always been ripped away and to fill the whole he tried to make himself a better person. He tried but he ended up on the wrong path till Xabi found him then they found Mister Mou and he helped them start the Madridistas. Maybe the Madridistas are what he gets back but sometimes it’s not enough and in the end Cris wonders if anything ever will fill that hole in his heart.

“Give up.” Messi states simply, letting go of Kaka. Harsh red finger prints on Kaka’s chin. Cris grounds his teeth together. Give up? Give up?! Cris is a Madridista! Madridistas do not simply give up! Cris looks over at Kaka who is glaring at Messi. How dare he, telling the great Cristiano to give up! It’s insulting! Culés may give up but Madridistas fight till the end.

“No.” Cris says angrily stepping into the ring and letting all the built up electricity flow through his veins and out in to the air. Messi smirks and claps his hands together, closing the ring of fire off. There is no way out now. Kaka bites his lip, he can feel all that built up power and rage coming off of Cris and the air is crackling.  Cris and Messi charge towards each other, Kaka looks around at the fire surrounding them. He could easily burn off the rope and help Cris; you wouldn’t believe it but Kaka can hold his own against Luka.  Surely he could stall Messi and they could get out of here, he’s sure their friends are okay. Kaka shuffles over to flames warily, he’d rather not get burnt to a crisp; surely enough he gets  close enough and he does a mental pat on the back a she hears a sizzle and the rope fall away. He flexes his wrists and smiles,  and that feel so much better now that the rope is off. He reaches into his shirt pocket and pulls out his dagger that he got when he first joined. He stands up slowly; it doesn’t matter because they’re both too concentrated on fighting each other but still. Kaka slowly slinks over to Messi who is swatting away Cris’ lightening quick kicks that as soon as they hit Messi full on they will paralyze him or at least slow him. Messi sends a blast of fire at Cris who manages to just dodge it but the heel of his foot gets caught and Messi sees his chance. But Kaka’s quicker and stabs him shoulder; it’s a deep gash and Messi falls back. Kaka runs past him and grabs Cris’ arm and drags him away but the fire flares up in front of them.

“We can’t.” Cris croaks, pulling Kaka back as he prepares to try his luck and run through it. “He’ll burn you to a crisp.”

Kaka frowns, they’ll die anyway. He looks around for water, or something liquid; spit won’t do at all. Suddenly he gets an idea.

“Distract him, get him to fire at you then run through the ring. It’ll still burn but you should be able to survive. It should weaken him.” Kaka orders, nodding as if to tell himself he is right. Cris just nods and smiles, a dazzling smile that normal would have knocked Kaka off his feet but he looks away. He won’t be seeing Cris’ smile once all this is over.

Cris strolls over to Messi with confidence as the man stumbles backwards struggling to pull the dagger out.

“The mighty Messi taken down by a small little cut? Aww sweetums, why don’t you get your Culé chums to kiss it better for you?” Cris teases as he gets right up in Messi’s face, he smiles; a  smile only he can smile before skipping away deliberately turning his back to him. He waits 2 seconds before Messi’s fire ball is about to hit him and jumps throough the ring gracefully. Kaka manages to spin and hop his way through, he smiles as he stands outside the ring. His plan worked, very well. He turns to go find Cris when a fist smacks his in the cheek and he falls like a ton of bricks onto the ground. Gerard smiles stiffly as strong as he is, he’s never liked hurting people; Madridistas are still people, they forget that sometimes. He’sonly doing this because they kidnapped Neymar and found out about Cesc. Gerard agreed about Neymar kind of, the kid was undetectable how could he be caught?! And Cesc, they might not even know yet. Like for god’s sake, let’s assess the fucking situation first. Gerard had tried reasoning with them but Leo got them all riled up and ready for a fight. This wasn’t even a fight, a fight was two forces going at it against each other, this was just an ambush. Neymar had probably escaped by now and Cesc would be safe. There was no actual need for this. Gerard just shook his head and looked up to see Cris kneeling next to Kaka, the flames were still burning but they were dying down which meant Leo was gonna probably knock out Cris too, just because he could. Sometimes Gerard wished he had ran away with Cesc, wished he was strong enough to not need someone from his past to make sure it wasn’t all a dream. 

Gerard looks up at Leo and silently begs him to not do this, just because he’s just a bit better than you doesn’t mean you has to do this. Gerard sighs and looks sadly at Cris who’s whispering something in Kaka’s ear. Leo slams the handle of the dagger down on Cris’s neck hard, hard enough for Gerard to hear a crack that makes him nearly spew up his breakfast. Cris then flops onto Kaka.

“That’ll do.” Leo mutters breathlessly as he leans on Gerard, smiling a little at the two Madridistas. Gerard shrugs him off and Leo glares at him, Gerard just looks back blankly.

“Set off a bomb to bury them in rubble, lot of rubble.” Leo demands as he walks away to go battle more people, he doesn’t even wait for Gerard to say yes he just races off. As always.  Gerard places a bomb on a another pile of rubble far away, not far enough for Leo to question him but not too far that’ll they’ll be buried under so much rubble nobody will find them. Gerard hates this, he hate the reputation the Culés have gotten; ruthless, cold hearted, unlovable creatures that destroy everything. Gerard is glad Cesc isn’t a Culé, he’s glad Cesc isn’t like the rest of them. Gerard takes one mournful glance at Kaka and Cris before tapping the tiny red button and racing off to Cesc’s coffee shop.

 

 

Luckily there’s no one in the shop when Iker and Sergio arrive.

Iker smiles as Cesc comes out but frowns when Cesc looks him up and down weirdly.

“Why are you so dirty?” Cesc asks and narrows his eyes at Sergio, “And who’s your friend?”

Iker smiles uneasily, oh boy. Sergio glances at Iker who just shrugs.

“He’s a friend. I told him about your amazing coffee and he just _demanded_ to come and try it.” Iker recoveres smoothly, he takes extra points at Cesc’s bright grin at that.

“Iker.” Sergio mutters, Iker just scowls at him for a second before smiling at Cesc.

“So we’ll have some coffee.”

Cesc nods and busily begins making the coffee.

“Iker what are you doing?” Sergio asks angrily,  “Mesut will be here with the car and we can’t hang around.”

“Your boyfriend is coming?!” Iker exclaims.

“Yes, he’s our ride. I have our plan all set out. We’ll go to Paris then Croatia. Then New York then Canada. Then umm Vegas!”

“Sergio this is not some road trip, we can’t just travel around the world!”

“But Mes has it all planned!”

“Here’s your coffees.” Cesc interrupts placing two to-go cups on the counter. Sergio takes his and drinks it immediately.

“Oh God this is glorious.” Sergio declares loudly as he brings the cup to his lips and chugs it down before leaning over the counter. “What’s your secret, eh? Come on; is it special beans or something?” He whispers. Iker facepalms, he can’t take Sergio anywhere.

“Umm, love maybe?” Cesc eyes Sergio warily before opening the cash register. Iker’s mouth forms into a little ‘o’. They do not need this.

“Can I?” Sergio asks putting a sweet innocent voice, fluttering his eyelashes at  Iker who just shakes his head. He extends his arm out and ice shoots out of his fingers, freezing Cesc in a block of ice. He just stand  there in shock. Iker bites his lip and Sergio begins pushing him out the door as Mesut pulls up.

“Now Cesc, you’re a cool guy and all, your coffee is _great_ but we need you because your little Culé chums have pretty much killed or maimed most of our friends. It’s nothing personal and Iker seems to have taken a liking to you so you can’t be too bad. Anyway I’m sorry for this but that’s the way it is.” Sergio rambles as he pushes Cesc to the car, a lovely beautiful Ferarri, Iker following making sure no one sees them or no one who will stop them. Mesut just slides his glasses down and grins at Sergio, Sergio smiles back dazed.  Sergio manages to get Cesc, who’s teeth are chattering and he’s glaring weakly at Iker.

“Cesc!” A shout comes from behind them and Iker gets ready to shoot ice again but Gerard holds his hands up in surrender.  Cesc smiles pettily at Gerard who just smiles pityingly back,

“I’m sorry, Cesc.” He murmurs as he runs his hand through Cesc’s hair, Cesc knits his brows together in confusion.  Gerard clears his throat,

“I’m sorry because I have to let them take you and I’m sorry because I trust these stranger, these Madridistas more than I trust the Culés. You’ll be safe, I promise. Sergio and Iker are good guys.” He ruffles Cesc’s hair and steps away. Cesc just looks miserable but accepts his fate, he’s a frozen block of ice what can he do? Iker hops in next to Cesc and tries not to dwell on today, Gerard’s words or the look of betrayal on Cesc’s face when he froze him. He wonders if that’s what David saw when he left, he pulls a face and looks down at his hands as Mesut pulls off and speeds down the Madrid City streets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made Gerard nice because why not? He cares more about Cesc than anythig sooo


	4. I would hold you close cause it is lonely world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re at Mesut’s villa on the outskirts of Spain; they’re heading to Paris tomorrow. The very first thing Cesc does when he is finally unfrozen and no longer shivering or shaking, he slaps Iker across his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for grammar and spelling mistakes

They’re at Mesut’s villa on the outskirts of Spain; they’re heading to Paris tomorrow. The very  first thing Cesc does when he is finally unfrozen and no longer shivering or shaking, he slaps Iker across his cheek.

“Why’d you do that?!” Iker yelps, jumping back and touching his cheek gently before wincing at the contact.

“You kidnapped me!” Cesc yells in a tone that is exasperated and sarcastic. Sergio leans his head back to look at them both before nudging Mesut and flipping completely over to focus his attention on Iker and Cesc; Iker chose to ignore this and just glare at Cesc.

“At least I haven’t gagged you, blindfolded you and kept in the boot of the car!” Iker sneers before going to find some ice for his cheek. Cesc bit his lip, Iker did have a point. He had talked to him on the way here calmly about absolutely nothing and even unfroze him straight away. Iker had been nothing but nice; but then again he kidnapped him, so Cesc had a right to be pissed logically.  Cesc looks at Sergio who just shakes his head and turns back to the TV, Mesut snuggling up to him. They’re cute. Cesc just sighs irritably and flounces down the hall to find a room.

 Cesc collapses  on the bed that’s much too bigger for anyone. He curls  up in a ball and sighs. At least it’s nice house and not an abandoned warehouse that has rats and god knows what in there. It’s just well, he’s been kidnapped and Cesc doesn’t really know how to feel. He could be optimistic or be pessimistic; there are pros and cons to this situation. A pro is that he got kidnapped by cute Iker and not some ugly Russian gangsters but a con is Iker is probably the bitchiest guy he’s met. God, Cesc’s life is hard. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a lighter. It’s not just any lighter, its _Robin’s_. Robin’s only lighter, the only piece of Robin he has left; Cesc laughs sadly, the funny thing was Robin didn’t even smoke. Cesc rolls over so he’s on his back and looking at the ceiling.

_“Why do you have a lighter if you don’t smoke?” Cesc asked, peering at Robin. Robin just shook his head and laughed, Robin had a nice laugh._

_“I don’t know. I found it when I was a kid and just thought it was cool so I kept it.” Robin replied smiling at the lighter, he held it up above both their heads. Robin looked at the lighter like it was made of gold._

_“I wish you’d look at me like you look at that bloody lighter.” Cesc grumbled, fidgeting beneath the covers and snuggled up to Robin. Robin raised an eyebrow and looked at Cesc with mock fondness,_

_“Is that good enough for you my little Cescy?” Robin cooed, grinning cockily. Cesc sighed and kissed  Robin hard._

Cesc pouts at the memory, it’s not fair. They had no right to take Robin from him. They were in love and there was nothing wrong with that. Maybe Geri was right, maybe his friends have changed for the worse. Geri wouldn’t do this, let Madridistas kidnap him, without good reason. Cesc would have laughed, if he hadn’t been frozen, when Geri said he thought he was safer with Iker and his friends; Looking back, maybe Geri had a point. Leo wasn’t that sweet, small, innocent kid who just wanted to play football and have friends. Now he was some power hungry, psycho ‘hero’. Were all heroes corrupt now? Iker didn’t seem to be, he just seemed whiny and his friend just wanted to have sex. Maybe it was just Culés? He wonders if the other Culés like Leo, he knew for a fact Geri wasn’t. Geri didn’t mind fighting, it gave him a workout and well the adrenaline rush was addictive. But Geri didn’t go around fighting mindlessly, he picked his battles. Cesc always admired Geri, he was your typical hero; he even had his own girl. Shakira, she was kind and sweet, definitely beautiful. Cesc bites his lip, he wonders if the Culés will go after her if they find out Geri basically gave him up. Cesc may not have powers but he will kick their asses if they try to lay a finger on Geri or Shakira. They deserve what Cesc could never have. Cesc clenches his fist and takes a deep breath before unclenching them. There’s no point in being angry, it’s not like he can do anything when he’s stuck in this villa with these crazy people.

Cesc turns and faces the door then sits up. He stares at the lighter and holds it, he starts making it light repeatedly, it flickers and dances before Cesc and Cesc just stares in awe. There’s nothing special about it but it was Robin’s so it will always be special to Cesc.

 

Iker’s invisible and watching Cesc from the door, he’s not stalking. He’s kidnapped Cesc so therefore someone must keep an eye on Cesc and its not Iker’s fault that Mesut and Sergio are ‘busy’ so he has to do it. He would feel bad about Cesc or anyone in his company being miserable but Iker really needs to be professional right now, he can’t let feelings or any of that bullshit get in the way. He needs to figure out what the real plan is because because right now, they’ve just kidnapped some random coffee guy who knows the Culés and are about to travel round the world with him. Will they hold him for ransom? Will  they try and strike a deal? Iker runs a quick hand through his hair, this is difficult. Maybe they could just keep him as a blackmail for future events. But no because the Culés will find them, they’re disorganized and reckless. The Culés could find them in minutes, but they won’t or at least Iker hopes they won’t because Luka and Marcelo or somebody will keep them off their tail until they figure something out. Iker’s dragged out of his thoughts by the sound of a lighter, he didn’t think Cesc smoked and it makes him raise an invisible eyebrow when Cesc just stits there staring at the lighter’s flame. Iker looks as Cesc’s face and he would gasp but he doesn’t want to give his position away.  In that moment Cesc is, simply, beautiful.  Cesc’s face in the firelight is such a sight; His eyes are shining   in such a way that  Iker can’t look away. He looks… handsome. In his own way. He’s not like David, who’s dashingly handsome and has a charming smile. Cesc is more than that, he’s in a way a deeper sense of handsome and beautiful than David could ever be; sure David was sexy, perfect and alluring but Cesc right now was on a whole different level.

Iker is about to turn back to visible and see if he could become telepathic when Mesut slinks up the hall and hands him a pizza box, Iker shoots him a questioning look but Mesut’s gone. Iker just shrugs and becomes visible. He coughs and holds out the pizza box,

“Hey, I got this for you.”

Cesc’s head shoots up and he shoves the lighter in his pocket quickly. Cesc takes the box and Iker sits on the bed with him.

“What if I don’t like pizza?” Cesc asks, trying to be difficult.

“Then the universe must hate you.”

Cesc nods and opens the box, the smell of pizza is divine and Cesc demolishes the pizza in mere minutes.

“Woah hold your horses.” Iker stares wide eyed at Cesc who just grins and closes the box.

“How long had you been standing there?” Cesc queries as he lies down on the bed, Iker shrugs

“You were staring at the lighter and I didn’t want to disturb you…” Iker replies and falls down on the bed after Cesc tugs him down. Cesc turns away and Iker can sense him reaching for it again, Cesc just pats as if to make sure it’s real. Iker doesn’t say anything about it but he does say,

“Stop thinking I’m cute.”

“What? I’m not.”Cesc protest and Iker doesn’t need to look at him to know he’s blushing, just a little.

“You are. I know what you’re thinking.”

“How?”

“Mind reading ability.”

“You can run through walls _and_ read minds?”

“No, I can only have one power at a time but it changes sporadically. Usually I don’t get to pick.”

Iker’s only been able to pick when he’s around Cesc but he doesn’t say that because he’s not a creep.

“Oh, why’s that?”

“I don’t know.”

“What changed so you could pick your powers?”

Iker could say ‘you’ and then Cesc would turn round and Iker would kiss him. But Iker’s never been a romantic guy and he’s never really been one for cheesy rom-coms.

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s the moon or the wind changed.”

Cesc laughs and turns to face Iker, with a small smile on his face.

“Why don’t you sleep well on your own?” Iker whispers, looking at Cesc carefully; he doesn’t want to freak him out or anything.

“Why don’t you?”

“You have powers?”

“No, I can tell by the bags under your eyes.”

“Oh. Well, I was in love and it didn’t work out. That was many years ago but I never really got over it and I never got round to getting used to sleeping on my own, I just stayed up all night thinking. Plus, I have to deal with a bunch of idiot superheroes that couldn’t function without me.” Despite his words, a smile graces Iker’s lips. It’s a sad smile at first but by the time he’s finished it’s a fond one. Cesc chuckles.

“So I told you, why don’t you tell me you don’t.”

Cesc sighs,

“I had a boyfriend, we were very good then something happened and I never adjusted to sleeping on my own. Plus I had nightmares and I couldn’t handle them so I just drank coffee till I passed out. I still do that now.”

Iker frowns but he’s not judging. He gets Cesc, he understands Cesc. Life’s hard after your other half leaves you for whatever reason. It’s not fair, he slowly runs a hand through Cesc’s hair; Cesc doesn’t say anything, he stares at Iker with his big brown eyes.

“So um… since we can’t sleep alone…”  Cesc looks away and clears his throat, “Maybe we could sleep together.”

Iker raises an amused eyebrow.

“Not in that way!” Cesc mutters, scowling at Iker.

“Okay.”

They don’t strip down, well they take their pants off because Jesus Christ jeans  are not bed clothes in  any way, shape or form.  They lie apart at first but once they get sleepy and cold, it’s a different story.

Sergio is coming back from the loo when he passes Cesc’s room, or what will be as long as they are here, and he peers in. He grins like an excited fangirl; Cesc has his face pressed into Iker’s neck and his hands are clutching his shirt tightly, Iker flung over Cesc, pressing Cesc closer to him.. They’re cuddling and Sergio finds it adorable but more importantly, he’s happy for Iker. Iker may finally be over David with the help of Cesc. Or maybe he’ll fuck it all up as usual. Either way Sergio will be there.

 

 

 

Stevie flies over as soon as once he’s explained the seriousness of the situation to his team and they’ve reassured him that he won’t be gone long because Xabi will be okay. Stevie hopes Xabi is okay; he prays to fucking god Xabi is okay. Stevie only knows because Lucas’ friend, or  a friend of a friend of a friend, contacted him to let him know the news. They would have found out but by then Xabi could be…

Stevie shook his head; he wasn’t going to think that. Xabi wasn’t dead. People like Xabi don’t just die, people don’t just die. They do to others around them but to people that they know, people they love they never really ‘just die’. Stevie doesn’t know how to begin, he has a range of powers at his disposal but they’re very destructive. He could use telekinesis but it would wear him out quick.

“What power, Carra, eh?” Stevie mumbles, looking at his friend. Carra shrugs,

“To be honest mate, it looks like we’re gonna have to not use our powers.”

“We have to use our hands.”

“God, Stevie, it’s only a bit of rubble.”

“It’ll take days!”

“Well what other ideas have you got, Captain Fantastic?”

“We could help.” A quiet voice comes from behind the arguing Scousers. They both turn round to see Luka and Marcelo, they both look a bit dusty and a few scratches but otherwise fine.

“How?” Carra asks peering at the two men.

“Marcelo has super strength yet his touch is as light as a feather.” Luka states, matter-of-factly. Stevie smiles and grins, they’ll find Xabi. Xabi will be okay and that’s all that matters.

“Well you better get started, lad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think


	5. Slowly but surely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio finds Iker and Cesc cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologise for spelling and grammar mistakes. Or me missing out words.

Marcelo flung another piece of debris to the side, Jesus Christ there was a lot.  Luka jumped forward and inspected the area before hopping back and letting Marcelo throw more rubble to the side. Stevie was slumped against Carra who was stirring his cup of coffee. It had been three days since the bombing and still nothing, a few Culés that got carted away by the ambulance but no Madridistas yet. Stevie hasn’t slept, he can’t sleep not until everyone is  found and safe. He’s not just worried about Xabi, of course he’s at the top of his list but other people are just as important.

“How come you aren’t even a little tired?”  Stevie moans, cracking open his eyes; Carra just rolls his own eyes.

“I can’t sleep. I haven’t slept longer than 15 minutes since I was 7.” Luka answers shrugging as if it were normal.

“Since you were 7?!” Carra exclaims nearly spilling his coffee on Stevie who is nearly falling over. Luka nods and rushes off to check another area  that Marcelo has flung debris away from.  Stevie looks up at Carra,

“How long have we been here?”

“Um 1 day and we’ve found nothing.” Carra answers, looking exhausted. “We should sleep, I’m sure these two will let us know if anything happens.”

Carra shoves Stevie off him gently and Stevie falls to the ground. 5 seconds later, he’s snoring gently and Carra is slumped against the wall; eyes fluttering shut, coffee dropped on the floor. Luka and Marcelo don’t even notice.

 

 

Kaka’s eyes flicker open and he sighs. The same as yesterday, no one has found them and Cris still hasn’t woken up; which is worrying Kaka to no end. Kaka only knows time has passed by the small ray of sunlight that’s filtering through the rubble. There’s not a lot on top of them but what is on top of them is heavy. Kaka can’t lift it and with Cris on top of him, or half on top of him, it’s even harder.  Kaka tried as soon as he woke up but he just couldn’t. He’s sure he’s broke something, everything hurts. To entertain himself, Kaka’s been guessing how many bruises and cuts he has; he knows it’s a horrible thing to do and Cris would discourage it but he can’t help it. Every time he looks at Cris’ face, his lifeless face, it hurts because if he ran away sooner then Cris wouldn’t have been in that room, he would’ve defended himself and not put Kaka first, Cris could have fought them off. Cris would be okay if Kaka had gone sooner. And just the pure thought of leaving and the crestfallen look on Cris’ face makes his heart clench. He caused that look; he caused Cris to feel like that. And Kaka would change it all, he wouldn’t have planned on leaving, he wouldn’t have made Cris feel that, he wouldn’t fall in love with Cris. Or would he? Would he give up his love for Cris to be happy? Would Cris even be happy without his love? Kaka likes to think he would, that if he didn’t love Cris; Cris would settle down, find a nice girl, show her ff to his mother, get married, have kids, take them out, have family dinners and all that fairytale nonsense. But Cris has powers, that whole imaginary situation would be easier if Cris had no powers. Kaka knows this for a fact; superheroes get attached to their powers, as they have them longer and begin to master them, superheroes begin to enjoy their powers. They no longer see them as a burden as they did when they were children or teens striving to be normal, they embrace them instead. Cris says he isn’t fond of his powers but Kaka can tell he is. The way his  eyes shine when the electricity begins pumping around him or that mischievous glint when he shocks Marcelo; Kaka knows he is grateful for his powers.

 

 

Iker wakes up first; he can hear Sergio plodding around and Mesut whining for whatever reason. Cesc, on the other hand, is sleeping like a log. He’s still pressed against Iker and his head is resting in the crook of Iker’s neck. It’s nice. it’s nice because it’s so easy, he could get up now and it would all be okay. Cesc would probably whine and moan about being kidnapped and Iker would bitch at him for it. It’s that easy. It was never like that with David, it was like everything had extra meaning. Iker sometimes thinks maybe they were too into each other, too in love.

Cesc stirs in his sleep and manages to smack Iker in the face with the back of his hand, Iker just throws Cesc’s hand back at him before getting out of bed. He runs a hand through his hair before looking back at Cesc. Cesc looks cute in his sleep, despite drooling. Iker stares for what might be a little bit too long before going to find Sergio.

 

Sergio is leaning on the counter eating an apple when Iker walks in. He throws the apple behind him and grins at Iker,

“So how was your night?”

Iker goes over to the fridge, raising an eyebrow at him before browsing the fridge,

“Yes. It was fine. Why?”

“Oh, no reason” Sergio pushes himself up on the counter and swings his legs back and forth, “I just saw you and Cesc cuddling.”

Iker stiffens before grabbing the milk out the fridge. He and Cesc did nothing but sleep together, not in that way but Sergio wouldn’t understand that. Well he would but that’s beside the point.

“We weren’t even cuddling. He just couldn’t sleep on his own.” Iker mumbles before gulping down the milk straight from the bottle.

“Cesc has game.”

Iker shoots his a blank look and Mesut strolls in, spinning keys on his finger.

“Hey, so are we going Paris?”

“How are we going to get there?” Iker questions

“Well, Mesut has this state of the art motor-home or something and basically we’re going to live in that.” Sergio grins and slides down of the counter.

“Well unless we’ll be travelling further than Europe.” Mesut shrugs.

“When are we leaving?”

“Now.”

“Why now?”

“Well, I wanna see the sunset with Mesut sooo.”

“Sergio, this isn’t some trip. This is serious business. We’ve kidnapped a guy.”

“That doesn’t mean we can’t have fun.”

Iker sighs and rubs his temples. Sergio isn’t professional in any way when it comes to these type of things. He can fight, he can hold his own but sometimes Sergio just can’t be logical. He chooses when to take stuff seriously and in these situations, in the word of Marcelo, you must pull an Iker. You must be serious and alert at all times.

“Shouldn’t we get... um Cesc… is it? Awake?” Mesut asks quietly, fiddling with a key ring before looking up at Iker with his big creepy eyes. Iker tries not to flinch before nodding. They are really big.

“I’ll handle that. You get the motor thing ready and Sergio pack some clothes and necessities.” Iker orders before marching down the hall to wake Cesc up, he completely ignore Sergio’s smirk.

 

The thing is Iker kind of doesn’t want to wake Cesc because he really didn’t sleep well. He did but his face as scrunched up like he was in pain and he kept snuggling into Iker. Iker really wants to let Cesc sleep in peace  but they need to go. So Iker compromises, he picks Cesc up carefully; making sure not to wake him or drop him. He hopes Sergio and Mesut have done what he said so they can just get out of here and Iker can put Cesc down; he’s not very heavy but Iker can’t be bothered attempting to pick super strength for a small task like this. He arrives in the garage, Sergio and Mesut are all ready to go; Mesut is in the passenger’s seat, tapping away on his Ipad and Sergio is tapping the steering wheel.

“Sergio’s driving?!” Iker asks, Sergio isn’t the best driver neither is Iker but at least he’s never crashed into a fountain. Mesut nods and Sergio turns around, beaming.

“You just gotta believe in my driving skills, Iker. And we’ll be fine.”

“What driving skills?”

Sergio scowls but it soon dissolves as he looks down to see Cesc in Iker’s arms. He raises an eyebrow.

“I didn’t want to wake him. He needs to sleep.”

“Usually people don’t care about the people they kidnap.” Mesut states in monotone voice as if it’s something he knows off by heart.

“Well we’re different. It’s not like in the movies where we have a grudge against him.” Iker mutters as he turns around and lays Cesc down, ever so carefully, on to a bed. Iker smiles as Cesc mutters in his sleep and wriggles around to get comfortable. It’s cute. Sergio nudges Mesut who turns round and smiles fondly.

“That’s so cute.” Mesut squeals quietly and Sergio chuckles at his boyfriend before whispering back,

“When do you think they’ll fuck?”

Mesut scoffs and hits his boyfriend who just grins cheekily and drives off.

 

 

 

Xabi’s been stuck for awhile. He’s been knocked out for a day. He’s still knocked out, he’s not dreaming but he’s not dead, he’s in between. Xabi is in the furthest bit of the Madridistas base from Marcelo, Luka, Stevie and Carra. He has several broken bones. Xabi maybe knocked out and his mind maybe slightly turned off but he is hoping, praying, that someone will find him. And he holds a ridiculous hope that Steven will.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think if you wanna


End file.
